Alinos Perch
The Alinos Perch is a room on Alinos, as the name implies. It appears in Metroid Prime Hunters. Description ]] Samus Aran enters this room on her second visit to Alinos, when she is attempting to obtain the second Octolith there. The Alinos Perch is a massive sandcanyon, and one of the largest rooms on Alinos. The Ceremonial Charms are located here. It features several platform-like rocks in the ground, and from either side of the room there are two ramps leading to other areas. Samus initially cannot do much here, except for defeat Guardians that greet her on first entry, until she kills the Fire Spawn in the next chamber and returns with the Magmaul, but her ultimate goal here is to reach a door at the top of the room. To reach it, she must fire at two projectile-sensitive Platform Switches on the bottom level. Next, Samus must run up a ramp and destroy multiple Alimbic security systems, destroy an Orange Force Field, enter a chamber and fire at another Platform Switch. Said action moves a floating platform into a reachable place, and activates a Jump Pad on it. Samus jumps off this platform to reach another, and another, until she reaches the top of a very tall rock, containing a Security Computer that unlocks the Sealed Door keeping her from accessing the Crash Site of Gorea. The Alinos Perch is passed through when Samus is moving towards the Piston Cave to collect the Binary Subscripture, her hardest Alimbic Artifact yet. It is last required to be accessed during the Countdown after Samus has collected the second Octolith, where the room is on her escape route. A Guardian attempts to stop her escape, but she is not required to fight it and may flee if she would like. Connecting rooms *Council Chamber (via Blue Door) *Crash Site (via Blue Door) *Thermal Vast (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Guardians (sometimes) *Magma Voldrums *Psycho Bits *Alimbic Turret *EnemySpawners Items ;Missile Expansion :Found close to the last Platform Switch, behind an Orange Force Field. Scans ;Ceremonial Charms :"ALIMBIC ORNAMENTS DESIGNED TO ENHANCE HARMONY." ;Platform Switch :"THIS PROJECTILE-SENSITIVE SWITCH ACTIVATES A NEARBY PLATFORM." ;Security Computer :"THE SECURITY SYSTEM HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED." Multiplayer The Alinos Perch is a playable stage in the Hunters multiplayer mode, available by default. As with the single-player room, it has two levels. The Magmaul can be located here. The rocky walls and towers make ideal conditions for Spire to win Battle, Survival and Prime Hunter matches, as he can navigate the walls with his Dialanche. In Capture, Nodes, Defender and Bounty matches, Trace can use his Imperialist from a vantage point to snipe opponents effectively. The Council Chamber multiplayer stage is in fact another copy of the Alinos Perch, instead of the single-player room of the same name, but with added lava. Trivia *The doors to both the Council Chamber and Crash Site demonstrate an unusual glitch that is not found anywhere else in the game: usually, the small "airlocks" that serve as loading buffers between all areas are displayed on the map as nameless, rectangular rooms. However, the map shows the Council Chamber directly attached to Alinos Perch, while an empty space exists between the Perch and the Crash Site's upper entrance. **If Samus attempts to activate the map while inside either "vanishing" airlock, she will see only a "Topographical View Unavailable" message identical to that seen in the Stronghold Void, or more rarely the game will freeze. **The lower "airlock" from the Crash Site is also twice as large on the map as the usual variety, but is the same size in-game. Gallery File:Alinos Perch platform.png File:Alinos Perch railings.png|Railing-like objects in Alinos Perch. Category:Rooms Category:Alinos Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Multiplayer Levels